Question: What is the sum of all of the positive even factors of $504$?
Explanation: First, we find that the prime factorization of $504$ is $2^3 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 7$. Note that the even divisors of 504 are precisely the integers of the form $2^a3^b7^c$ where $1\leq a \leq 3$, $0\leq b\leq 2$, and $0\leq c \leq 1$. Note also that distributing $(2+4+8)(1+3+9)(1+7)$ yields 18 terms, with each integer of the form $2^a3^b7^c$ (again, where $1\leq a \leq 3$, $0\leq b\leq 2$, and $0\leq c \leq 1$) appearing exactly once.  It follows that the sum of the even divisors of 504 is $(2+4+8)(1+3+9)(1+7)=\boxed{1456}$.